Resta in Ascolto
by ChErRy6PaO
Summary: Hoy volvi a pensar en ti...." Una tarde lluviosa, una carta a un amor...


_Nota: Los pesonajes que reconoscan pertenecen a Rowling y ala WB, yo solo los ocupo con fines de distraccion XD_

**RESTA IN ASCOLTO**

Era una tarde lluviosa, caminaba despacio sintiendo como las gotas caían sobre mi cabeza y resbalaban sobre mi cuerpo; enfundada en mi abrigo me dirigía hacia ese café, cerca de casa…

Otro viernes que salía del ministerio sin más compañía que yo misma, me apetecía caminar un poco con este clima no muy raro en el Londres muggle, me agradaban estas tardes sombrías con un toque melancólico, quizás por que en esos momentos me sentía identificada…

Entre en el café, sacudiéndome un poco las gotas que escurrían por mi abrigo, me lo quitaba mientras me dirigía al mostrador, un chico amable al que ya conocía me sonrió desde el otro lado preguntándome si tomaría lo mismo de siempre…

-Si Mike, un Caramel…como siempre-conteste con una sonrisa igual, desde que iba con él a ese café había adquirido el hábito de tomar esa forma de expresso, todo por su mala influencia.

Con otra alegre y sincera sonrisa me dio mi vaso grande de café, ese chico era realmente encantador; sonreí de vuelta y me aleje a la mesa que regularmente ocupaba en la pequeña terraza, deje mi portafolio a un lado mío y me senté con café en mano a observar la lluvia caer en silencio…

_Ogni tanto penso a te  
è una vita che, _

_non ti chiamo o chiami me;  
può succedere.  
__  
_

No se si fue el lugar, el momento o una conjunción de todo lo que me hizo recordar, ahí sentada observando algún punto en la ciudad recordé, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, de menos no con tanta claridad e intensidad, tan ocupada estaba impidiéndolo que no me había dado cuenta que quizás fuera el tiempo ya.

Tantos años hace ya que no se de ti, no he vuelto a hablar contigo, nunca hice el intento, ni tu tampoco, probablemente por que pensabas que no te recibiría, que no me importaría y seguramente tendrías razón.

Miraba casi sin pestañear el espectáculo que la naturaleza me brindaba y solo te encontraba a ti, en las nubes grises se reflejaba tu mirada profunda, esa que solo veía para mi, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el suelo me hacia recordar, aquellas tardes que pasamos juntos, tardes como esta con miradas cómplices, con sonrisas sinceras, la calidez que baja por mi garganta al tomar un sorbo del café que por ti empecé a tomar, no hacia mas que recordarme tus cálidos brazos rodeándome con dulzura.

_Ma nessun'altro chiamai amore, amore  
io da allora nessuno trovai che assomigliasse a te  
che assomigliasse a me  
nel cuore_

Como confesarte lo que he guardado dentro de mi por tanto, como confesarlo si aun me cuesta aceptarlo… pero es cierto tu marcaste mi vida fuiste lo más importante en esos momentos…él único en realidad…

Amor, yo que al principio no creí que me tocara, yo que me creía inmune a ese sentimiento, y más estando contigo…. Me sentía a salvo de caer en esas garras …y me equivoque, caí como una tonta sin siquiera notarlo.

Y no…he de aceptarlo ya… a nadie mas se lo he dicho y seguro a nadie se lo diré, no se si por miedo a hacerlo o por que realmente no creo que con nadie más vaya a sentirlo, nadie mas será como tú…

Compartíamos tantas cosas, tardes enteras frente a la chimenea, acurrucados leyendo un buen libro, platicando hasta la madrugada de todo tipo de temas, caminando bajo la lluvia, abrazados mirando un atardecer…quien iba a decirlo, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos…disfrutando nuestra compañía.

Hasta ahora aun conservas ese privilegio, aun eres el mas parecido a mi…

_Resta in ascolto che c'è un messaggio per te _

_e dimmi se ci sei  
perchè ti conosco e so bene che ormai per te  
alternativa a me non c'è, _

_non c'è... per te non c'è.__  
_

Sabes no es fácil decirlo pero no creo que haya nadie mas en el mundo que te conozca como yo, como realmente eres, no hay nadie mas que vea mas allá de ti como lo hice yo…y me alegro por eso…por que se que era lo que buscabas alguien que viera mas alla…y no la encontraras.

_Ma sarebbe una bugia, mia, _

_dirti adesso che non ho avuto compagnia  
sono uguale a te.  
Io sopra ogni bocca cercai il tuo nome, il tuo nome  
ho aspettato anche troppo e lo sai  
che ho cancellato te, ho allontanato te,  
dal cuore__  
_

Después de ti…si hubo alguien, seria una hipócrita si no lo dijera, uno, dos o quizás más…perdí la cuenta.

Tal vez mi corazón se rompió…de igual manera pudo haberse cerrado.

Pero eso no afecto, a cada reunión que asistía, era la mejor compañía… hombres interesantes, caballeros en toda la extensión de la palabra, se acercaban a mi, buscaban una oportunidad que yo les quería negar, pero sin embargo en mi mente te veía a ti y gustosa aceptaba.

Probé varias bocas buscando encontrar, un indicio tuyo, un sabor similar al que llevaba grabado en mis labios, pero fue inútil…tu nombre jamás aparecía, al abrir los ojos no eran grises los que veía.

Pero sabes…ha pasado mucho ya, tanto tiempo de búsqueda, tanto tiempo de lucha, tantas veces que me obligue a esconder lo que sentía por miedo a herirme mas y por fin ya lo he superado, por eso me permito esta vez recordarlo…Ya no duele pensarlo, ya no me lastima aceptarlo.

Al fin te borre de mi, ya no necesito más de ti…ya me he alejado ahora yo de ti.

_Resta in ascolto che c'è un messaggio per te _

_e dimmi se ci sei  
perchè ti conosco e il mio posto non è con te  
dipendo già da me  
_

_Rimpiangerai cose di noi _

_che hai perso per sempre ormai__  
_

Ahora tengo el valor de salir nuevamente al mundo, a enfrentarme a él como temía hacerlo, no se si estés ahí… pero ya no te temo…

Te conozco demasiado bien, y he descubierto por fin que no eres para mi…que mi lugar es aquí, alejada de ti.

_Tu resta in ascolto perchè ormai per te _

_alternativa a me non c'è, non c'è  
alternativa a me, non c'è_

Pero tú, de ti no puedo siquiera pensar lo mismo, se que me extrañas, como yo lo hice contigo, seguramente al igual que yo, buscas olvidarme, pero la diferencia es que tú no podrás, por que como te conozco, sigues sin aceptar lo que aun y siempre significare para ti…me necesitaras como yo a ti, pero ya nunca me tendrás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia había dejado de caer, pequeños rayos de sol luchaban por abrirse terreno entre las oscuras nubes, lo que restaba de mi café, ahora frio descansaba sobre la mesa, mientras yo terminaba la carta que no se en que momento empecé…. Un último sorbo de aquel liquido oscuro paso por mi garganta mientras con una tranquila sonrisa me despedía por fin de allí…

Una masculina mano se poso sobre mi hombro, sabia que estaba ahí…

-Terminaste mi amor…-me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer

-Si lo hice…-respondí más para mi que para él

Un tierno beso en mi mejilla me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y alegres color miel que me sonreían…sonreí en respuesta, levantándome de mi asiento…

Salimos de la mano y caminamos juntos por la calle ahora ya sin lluvia…mientras una carta improvisada había quedado abandonada en aquella mesa del café al que solíamos ir…

_**Hoy volví a pensar en ti... suele suceder...**_

FIN


End file.
